


Haunted Corn Field

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Game Grumps - Freeform, Poor Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah. I figured I might as well, you know?" Dan replies, and shrugs.<br/>"Cool. You know I hear it's pretty scary, I guess it's geared more towards adults."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Corn Field

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too weird... tell me if you find any errors?

Dan's standing in line for the haunted corn field, when the man standing one ahead turns towards him. Dan notices the guy's name tag, says Arin. (They gave out name tags at the entrance to the fair)

"So you're doing the maze?" Arin asks.

"Yeah. I figured I might as well while I'm here, you know?" Dan replies, and shrugs.

"Cool. You know I hear it's pretty scary, I guess it's geared more towards adults."

Dan laughs. "What if we get inside, and there's just a sign that says 'taxes' hanging from up above?"

Arin grins. "Yeah, you walk down a path, and at the end there's a guy in a morphsuit that has LIFE written on the chest. He just hands you a pamphlet with a bunch of adult responsibilities listed on it."

They both start giggling, and Arin moves from his place ahead, to stand beside Dan.

"I don't know, dude. What if I get scared?" Arin says.

Dan puffs up his chest dramatically, and takes a deep breath. "I'll protect you, I am pretty manly." Dan holds that way for a few moments, and then lets hi breath whoosh back out, and starts laughing again.

Arin pretends to swoon. "My hero!" 

They're both laughing, when they notice to man at the counter looking at them. Realizing they're next in line, they apologize and pay to go inside. They both walk inside, and the first thing they see is a wooden sign hung on the stalks of corn in front of them. "Wilson's haunted corn field" Dan reads out loud. "Alright, let's do this."

They start walking through, seeing the usual stuff. Giant spider webs, plastic rats, an axe sticking out of a hay bale. Arin points at a jar of liquid, with a brain in it. 

"Hey Dan, do you think this is real?" 

"Yeah Arin. That's what they do with people who get lost in here and can't find their way out. Like that poor guy." 

They both look at the vaguely human like shape covered in spider webbing, laying on the ground. They continue on, and after a couple of minutes they get to a tunnel. At the opening, there's a laminated sign posted that says: 'For those faint of heart, turn back now.'

Arin snorts. "Man, that's so lame."

Dan shakes his head, and they walk into the tunnel. A couple feet in, Arin suddenly jumps and shrieks. He looks up, and watches the fake spider that had dropped onto his head, retract on its string towards the ceiling. He turns to Dan, and glares when he hears him start laughing.

"Shut up man."

Dan just trails off into more stupid giggles, and motions for them to keep going.

"Ok, we're out of the tunnel. Now what?" Dan asks, and then stops in surprise. 

They look around. The  second half of the field has poles set up on the outside of the walls of corn, which they attached tarps to, to block out the light from outside. There's lanterns scattered here and there, casting shadows across the ground. They start walking down the dimly lit path. 

Dan jumps back in surprise, with a shouted curse. In the ground a pit has been dug, with a metal grate laid over the top. Inside, is a woman in a tattered white dress, slumped over to the side. Brown hair, hanging tangled around her face. They both cautiously continue on, stepping widely around the pit. They hear a mans voice start screaming from up ahead, and they both turn to look at each other. Dan laughs nervously. They keep walking, and soon come upon a dirty disheveled man sitting in a cage. (Made out of wood, but still.) 

The man grips the wooden slats, and looks up at them. "You have to get out of here. He's going to come back" he says frantically. "Please run, get out of here!" 

They quickly keep walking, and once they're out of ear shot, Arin looks at Dan.

"Did I mention that I heard they hired professional theater kids from the local high school for this?"

"No you didn't mention that, you asshole!" Dan says incredulously. He shoves Arin.

They continue on with few mishaps, not many more live people at least. There's a few people in monster costumes and makeup, but they just watch them go by. A couple laughing menacingly as the watch them pass. 

They finally reach the exit, and they heave twin sighs of relief. A man sitting outside in a metal chair, looks up at them, and grins. "Have fun?"

Dan doesn't answer, knowing the guy probably heard their yelling. "You're not an axe murderer, right?" he asks, only half joking.

"No. I'm just here to make sure each group makes it out alright. Believe it or not, some kid your age actually fainted once" he smirks.

They both ignore the 'kid' remark, and continue on back towards the general fair area. After a minute, Dan turns towards Arin. 

"Ok, I think I'm traumatized now" Dan says, and winces.

Arin laughs. He pulls his cellphone out of his pocket, and holds his hand out. "Here give me your phone so we can exchange numbers. We're so going on a date after that hell."

 

 

 

 


End file.
